Beverage cans for various soft drinks or beer are generally formed by drawn and iron technology (i.e., the DI can), in which the can trunk (or side wall portion) and the can bottom are integrally formed by drawing and ironing a metallic sheet, such as an aluminum alloy sheet or a surface-treated steel sheet.
An alternative to conventional DI cans include bi-oriented molded container made of a polyethylene terephthalate resin (i.e., the PET bottle). However, PET bottles are considerably less recyclable than their aluminum DI can counterparts.
Therefore, it has been investigated to utilize drawn and iron technology to provide containers having the geometry of PET bottles composed of a recyclable metal. One disadvantage of forming metal bottles using DI technology is the time and cost associated with the necking process. Necking typically includes a series of necking dies and knockouts that progressively decrease the diameter of the bottle's neck portion to a final dimension. Typically, the necking process for a 53 mm bottle style can requires on the order of 28 necking dies and knockouts to reduce the can diameter from approximately 53 mm to a final opening diameter of approximately 26 min.
The manufacturing cost associated with the production of 28 necking dies and knockouts is disadvantageously high. In each of the prior necking dies the necking surface is typically polished to a very smooth finished surface (i.e. Ra 2-4 μin) adding to the cost of the necking system. Additionally, the time required to neck the can bodies through 28 or more necking dies can be considerable also contributing to the production cost of the aluminum bottles. Finally, additional necking stations may require a substantial capital investment.
In light of the above comments, a need exists for a method of manufacturing aluminum bottles having a reduced number of necking dies, hence having a decreased production cost.